User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. To reserve models, create a Heading 3 and list the models you're using below that. Remember to please listen to the rules on reserving models as well as watching out for banned faceclaims that are not to be used on DARP. Thanks! Sign Ups YKW *Zac Efron-Andrew Messi *Paulo Dybala - Noland Black *Landon Liboiron - Ramses Bassily . *Diego Boneta (28/9/16) *Felipe Simas (28/9/16) Victoria *'Mereidth Foster' - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *'Sky Ferreira' - Ivy Mitchell-Anderson *'Sage Tullis' - Alyssandra Liddell *'Emily Rudd' - Adrianna Voll *'Amanda Seyfried' - Shiloh Blackwell-Godfrey *'Margot Robbie' - Nina Notaras - shared with Jaye *'Lilly Kruk' - Alexandria de Alemania *'Taylor Momsen' (reserved August 22nd) *'Bridget Satterlee' (reserved August 22nd) *'Cintia Dicker' (reserved September 4th) *'Phoebe Tonkin' (reserved September 27th) User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins *Brayden Whisenhunt - Bennett Wells-Marshall *Tenzing Norgay Trainor - Dash *Matthew Haddad - Francis Kinnaird *Anton Forsdik - Danny McCarthy *Joshua Rush (Reserved 8/26/16) *Tom Brady (Reserved 8/26/16) Lopezsylvia45 Active *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Choi Jin Ri (Sulli; Fx) - Ariel Jeo *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - New York Appledore *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Birkeland-Chung *Jung Hoseok (J-Hope; BTS) - Odin Chang *Kim Himchan (Sharing with Dak) - Kael Sterling *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae (Sharing with Dak - Chase William Solace Inactive/Away *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder (Rped upon request) *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Kim Yoo Jung - Mirajane Anabella Barkley Reserved *Kim Yong Sun (Solar; Mamamoo) (6/12/16) *Jun Hyo-seong (Hyosung; Secret) (7/17/2016) *Huang Zi Tao (Tao; Exo) (8/24/16) *Park Ji Sung (Jisung; Nct Dream) (912/16) Luctor Et Emergo *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Odeya Rush (Katelynn Grace O'Donnell) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Nicholas Collins) Sonofapollo *Katie McGrath (Sabrina le Fey) *Jack Falahee (Søren Vynter) *Elizabeth Banks (Camille Antoinette) *Sebastian Stan (Dunstan le Fey) *Amandla Stenberg (Dido Marie) *Matthew Daddario (Séverin Évreux) *Courtney Act (Mrs. Mordre) *Douglas Booth (Andrew Lenton) *Ben Whishaw (Evander Diomedes) *William Moseley (Jacques Rousseau) *Lana Del Rey (Blair Williams) *Lady Gaga (Reserved 8/26/16) *Cate Blanchett (Reserved 8/26/16) *James Wolk (Reserved 8/26/16) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Margo Harshman - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch *Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Black *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper **Reserved: Mario Götze (reserved 20:43, June 28, 2016 (UTC)) *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Abby Ross - Mal Richards **Reserved: Emily VanCamp (reserved 04:07, September 3, 2016 (UTC)) *Chad Michael Murray - Bradley Carter *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly *Cainan Wiebe Dustin James *Charlie Rowe - Dmitri Chakarov *Camila Queiroz - Elena Ramos (EXPANSION) *Josh Dallas - Peter Greene (EXPANSION) MetroMara please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 15 *Ruby Williams - Alissa Skovbye (shared with Fan) *Brielle Calder - Lee Ji-Eun (IU) *Valentina Willow - Lena Meyer-Landrut *Cassandra Schermer - Pyper America Smith *Mississippi Ashford-Wilde - Behati Prinsloo *Morgan Reese - Willa Holland *Alexandrine Himmelreich - Emmelie de Forest *Pyrrha Rasmussen - Debrah Scarlett *Reve Ralston - Halsey *Emelia Dalca - Rooney Mara *Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson - Cara Delevingne *Gilbert Schweinsteiger - Manuel Neuer *Lina Allegri - Francesca Michielin *Iskra Zlatkova - Poli Genova *Katarina Jakobsen - Marina Diamandis Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Natalie Barton-Bailee Madison *Troye Sivan- Reserved (10/12/16) Brocky Active Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene; Red Velvet) *Aito Adachi, Sota Fukushi *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho; Exo) *Callista Watson, Crystal Reed *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen; Exo) *Kohl Dae, Kim Dong-Hyuck (Haechan; NCT) *Leighton Gao, Mark Tuan *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten; NCT) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB of Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won Expansion Characters *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta *Tiago Vidal, Song Kyung-Il Inactive Characters *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay; Exo; Shared with Oli) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min Reserved Models *Seo Joo-Hyun (Seohyun of SNSD) (7/26/16) *Moon Jong-Up (8/7/16) *Finn Harries (8/14/16) Jaye #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) #Luca Hollestell (Sofia Fleming) #Amanda Steele (Johanna Jakobsen) #Melina Martin (Victoria Torres) #Maddie Ziegler (Pamela Kyle) #Laneya Grace (Tessa Bellerose) ---- #Daria Sidorchuk (future sofia) (reserved - 00:18, September 14, 2016 (UTC)) #Scarlett Leithold (reserved - 00:21, October 18, 2016 (UTC)) Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske-Expansion *Lana Parrilla-reserved Oli Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Jinyoung of Got7) *Donovan Oswald, Godfrey Gao *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson *Sammy Kang, Byun Baek-Hyun *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Fabian Lleo, Sean O'Pry *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Kim Hyo-Yeon (00:08, October 23, 2016 (UTC) *Jack Harries (00:08, October 23, 2016 (UTC) *Im Yoona (00:08, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Carnarvan Active #Noah Gray-Cabbey - Asim al-Hama #Aramis Knight - Mason Brown #Asa Butterfield - Emmett Dedic #Jacob Artist - Christopher Knight #Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor #Luke Pasqualino - Axel Jakobsen #Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse #Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard #Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo #Eric Dane - Santino Allegri #Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Semi-Active #Isabelle Allen - Katherine Shane Reserved #Samuel Joslin - Jameson Allen Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Ali Skovbye- Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla Charlotte Banes *(Inactive)Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis *(Inactive)Dena Kaplan - Natalya Kazakov *Doutzen Kroes - Calla Zarikos *(Inactive)Kara Hayward- Mikaela Oldenburg *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Maggie Jones- Hestia Olympian Sophie Catty Please do note that my willingness to share models fluctuates user by user, circumstance by circumstance, and day by day. That means I can be heavily biased so please bear with me. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Brianna Montgomery — Kim Dani | Bae Su-Ji (Suzy Bae; Miss A) (reserved on 23:41, August 17, 2016 (UTC)) # Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley # Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer # Titania Watson — Perrie Edwards # Diana Payne — Avalon Robbins # Livia Carstairs — Kirstie Maldonado # Mikhail Chakarov — Chris Pine # Chikane Mikazuki — Aragaki Yui (expansion) Inactive, but still in use * Silena Bennett — Scarlett Johansson * Leon Schmidt — Zachary Quinto * Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich * Cathryn de Stella — Keira Knightley * Antonin Desrosiers — Vini Uehara (shared with Ash-bro) * Marie-Aurelie Wilde — Kassi Smith Reserved * Kim Ji-Soo (Jisoo; BLΛƆKPIИK) (reserved on 02:19, September 24, 2016 (UTC)) ThatBloodyMuggle *Grant Gustin - Teddy Blanchard *Dianna Agron - Amelie Leclair *Austin Butler - Grey Smythe *Ariana Grande - Lydia Constantinou *Francisco Lachowski - Xavier Russo *Bea Miller - Alabama Withers *Cole Sprouse - Ciaran Williams *Amber Heard - Imogen Reed *Odeya Rush - Catalina Ibañez (expansion) - shared with Ellie *Jamie Dornan - Connor Gallagher (expansion) *Amelia Zadro - reserved (6/7/16) MinaTula NAP #Alessandra Garcia-Lorido - February 12th, 2017 #Emma Roberts - Saffron Carter #Nicholas Hoult - Mark Bagman #Nastya Kusakina - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson #Adore Delano - Adelita Saavedra #Molly Quinn - Evony Williams #Taissa Farmiga - Millie Greene #Kalia Prescott - Astrix Ledbury #Emma Fuhrmann - Liliya Chakarova Bond_em7 *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix *Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) *Jillian Henry - Rose Black Reserved *Brie Larson (Reserved on 7/25) Aberforth7 *Edward Dunbar - Levi Miller *Athena Olympian - Zendaya Frost MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Nash Grier - Demitrius Schonewise *Jacob Sartorius - Matthew Stewart **Brent Rivera - 22:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) *Jenna Ortega - Meri Smith **Aiysha Hart - 04:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) *Maddison Pettis - Vesamora Woodhouse *Zackary Arthur - Kaeto Banes *Sammi Hanratty - Charlotte Reid *Ty Simpkins - Joshua Williams *Corey Frogelmanis - Asher De Angelis Expansion *Nicole Cross - Leonie Förstner Semi-Active Reserved *Yang Yena - 19:44, October 5, 2016 (UTC) *Mia Mitchell - 04:53, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Hecate Grimm :ACTIVE *Chandler Riggs — Quincy Graves *Lorenzo James Henrie — Oriol Garza *Marcus Scribner — Wren van Heemstra *Jade Pettyjohn — Clair Voyemant *Ashley Moore — Nuala McDermot *Antonella Cavalieri — Eileen de Boer *Nick Roux — Enzo Allegri *Rainey Qualley — Meadow Maestro *Keiynan Lonsdale — Zayd Shafiq *Shannyn Sossamon — Brianna Richards *Anya Taylor-Joy — Emiline Williams *Ed Skrein — Dorian Webb *Diane Guerrero — Araceli Flores • Expansion *Meghan Markle — Rashida Zidan • Expansion *Jonathan Tucker — Finnbarr Nevin • Expansion :RESERVED *Dudley O'Shaughnessy — Wren van Heemstra Reserved on 06:35, September 4, 2016 (UTC)(UTC) *Kaylyn Slevin — Clair Voyemant Reserved on 22:59, September 23, 2016 (UTC) *Alex Aiono — Reserved on 07:14, September 21, 2016 (UTC) (UTC) *Tom Hardy — Quincy Graves Reserved on 19:11, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Manolo #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Kenneth San Jose/Mateo Gallo Future:Noah Centineo (reserved) (8/27/16) #Jeong Jinwoon/Benedict Cho #Huang Renjun from NCT Dream/Dylan Myo #Yoo Ki Hyun aka Kihyun from Monster X/Samuel Jeo #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki *Kim Myungsoo aka L from Infinite (reserved) (9/11/16) *Song Minho aka Mino (reserved) (10/07/16) CanBoy67 *No Way Jose *80% Chance ill share *50/50 *Yes but please ask *Ophelia's Model: Ophelia Swenson *Preston's Model: Preston Swenson *Kawanjae's Model: Kawanjae Swenson *A'dez's Model: A'dez Daniel *Shacora's Model: Shacora Daniel Sugar *Spencer Lacey Ganus — Kaisa Virtanen *Sean Giambrone — Landry Thorne *Marlon Teixeira — Angel Velasco *Scott Hoying — Eryk Wojda *Leo Howard — Reserved (08:41, September 27, 2016 (UTC)) Lissy *Deborah Ann Wolls - Sachi Fleming *Lizzie Olsen - Lucia Silvestri *Emily DiDanto - Shannon Webb *Matthew Gray Gubler - Evrard "Ev" Glenfield *Minha (Nine Muses) - Scarlet Chang *Hayden Panettiere - Matilda "Matty" Croft *Brendon Urie - Markus Kolstad *Nozomi Sasako - Tamako Mai *Anastasia Bezrukova/Emily Browning (Future model) (End date January 15th 2017) - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Skyler Wexler - Elsa Vrubel-Kolstad *Rita Ora - Monique Qureshi *Ash Stymest - Reserved (End date January 17th 2017) *Carlson Young - Reserved (End date January 17th 2017) ***My rules on model sharing: PLEASE ASK. I'll think about it and get back to you. Uni In Use: *Joe Collier, Peter Summers *Jeremy Kapone, Jarryd Summers *Jason Momoa, Sobek Aten *Kerris Dorsey, Scarlet Banriff Reserved: Larsen Thompson Reserved on: 23:41, September 23, 2016 (UTC) Dafne Keen Reserved on: 22:40, October 24, 2016 (UTC) Violent Beane Reserved on: 18:43, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Q *Magdalena Zalejska *Corey Fogelmanis Migs Active Characters *Emily Kinney - Elena Sommers *Aaron Tveit - Lukas Schröder *Dylan O'Brien - Max Kowalski Reserved Models *Maisie Williams (reserved @ 14:37, October 3, 2016 (UTC)) *Nina Dobrev (reserved @ 14:37, October 3, 2016 (UTC)) *Sophie Turner (reserved @ 11:10, October 24, 2016 (UTC)) *Shawn Mendes (reserved @ 11:13, October 24, 2016 (UTC)) Margaery Characters: *Anastasia Delacroix (Nicola Peltz) share b/c baaabe Reserved Models: *Lucky Blue Smith (10/10/2016) b used as a twin for ana so i won't share *Max Irons (10/10/2016) share if asked Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress